Alex Rider Epilogue
by Supercool10
Summary: Starts after Scorpia rising and leads to my own version.  Horrible summary but looks good still and no QQing from you QQIng and flaming people
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rider Epilog

This happen after Scorpia Rising and before Alex started a new with the Pleasures.

High above the Atlantic a 747 was flying to New York thirty-six thousand feet from the water Alex Rider was in a heartbroken mood after remembering Jack Starbright about a hundredth time. He is sitting in business class plane with Edward and Elizabeth Pleasure taking him to America so he can start a new life. Edward Pleasure saw that Alex was in a bleak mood so he asked "Alex are u alright u need anything."

"No I'm fine" Alex whispered.

"Okay then tell me if u have a problem okay"

"Sure"

Then a sudden flash caught Alex's sight and thought that he saw someone he notice from one of his mission. He stand up and walk to the man he saw but before he could find him he disappeared in thin air.

"Hmmmm maybe I was imagining it."

He went back to his seat where Mr. Pleasure was and sat down.

"What was that about?" He said.

Alex shrugged "I thought I saw someone familiar."

"Oh. Did u find the person?"

"No"

"K since we still have a long way try to sleep okay Alex"

Alex dozes off after a minute then woke up alert. He had the same nightmare of Jack dying at his last mission that always wakes him now. Then in a flash the cabin was filled with screams people shouting then a loud voice said "everybody down or we will start shooting." It was a man in his thirties tan with a slight Afghan accent. There were others with him they all had a guns and vests. Alex moved and told the Pleasures to be quiet and don't tell he was here. They then the man who was apparently their leader said "we're looking for a boy name Alex Rider if u have seen him tell me now."

"Describe him if u can please" a man said nervously

"He has fair hair, eyes that have seen too much, and have a body of an athlete"

Alex was already going to the back of the plane when he saw someone he knew and recognize. He stop and whispered "wolf"

"Hi cub" Wolf said

"What, why are you here?"

"I got reassigned to MI6 and am supposed to guard you till u reaches your destination."

"Why?"

"Since SCORPIA still have a few rogue members who want to see you dead."

"Okay how do we get out?"

"We can't we need to take this plane back or they will start killing everyone." He said.

Alex flinch he didn't want to do this now and ever but he had no chose either he go or get the Pleasures killed or take the plane back from the hijackers. This was the only way to help everyone and a no gets hurt. Alex sat and thought man this reminds me of Air Force One and Ark Angel combined.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and other people here.

P.S. sorry about not putting declaimer at chap 1

Chapter 2: Rescue

Alex and Wolf started to move back to the tail of the Boeing 747 where the back leads to the front. They went inside the cargo hold taking careful steps. They caught sight of two afghan looking men in the hold talking, not in English but a language. Luckily there was cargo boxes and luggage everywhere and hid themselves. They stop and listened to what they said. Wolf then said "they are talking about what they should do with the hostages."

Alex looked up at him and said "how do you know what they were talking about? I thought you went to Iraq not Afghan"

"I was at Iraq for a month or so then I went to Afghan where I learned some of the language"

"Oh. That helpful"

The men left and Alex and Wolf started to move again to the middle of the 747. There they spotted an elevator too big for a man but big enough for Alex. Alex grumbled "why is always me going up small spaces"

"Since your small enough to fit in and smart enough to know" wolf pointed out.

"Whatever. So I just up to the next floor take out a couple of those hijackers and retake the cockpit, while you distract them by how exactly?"

Wolf pulled out a Sig Sauer Sig P226 the favorite pistol of the SAS.

"Did that answer your question" he said and smiled.

"Okay I'm ready let's do this I can't take doing missions any more aft-"

Wolf cut in "Don't tell me I know already let's just do this k."

"K"

Alex went in the small elevator but was enough for his size. The elevator was moving slowly up to the second floor of the 747. Then it halted, inside Alex pull the door up to exit. The second floor was filled with people crying, talking, shouting, and mumbling. Alex turned left and thought this is like the time going to Ark Angel in a massive machine. He quickened his pace then he saw a man with a gun walking to him he sat down on to an empty chair and look down. The man left and Alex stood and went up the stairs leading to the cock pit. He stop at the door and knock a man then someone opened it .Alex Flexed and kick the man where it hurt, then he punch his nose and punch him at the side of the head making the man pass out. He then walked in the pilots were shock and then they started to regain what just happened.

Alex then said "how long till we arrive to New York?"

The pilot at the front then said "About fifteen minutes "

"K"

As load as the 747 engines, gunfire was being shot at the second floor. Alex went to the unconscious man and took his gun, he has to hold or they will kill him still. Alex left the cock pit and walk to the stairs there he waited. Then the man who spoke earlier appeared and Alex hid himself behind a seat. He walk over to the cock pit and Alex then shouted "Stop or I will shoot."

The man answered "Ah Alex nice to finally meet you"

"Drop the gun now" Alex said sharply.

He did what Alex wanted "Okay. What do you want me to do now since I am your prisoner?"

"You're working for SCORPIA?"

"Yes. Now there's only few left since of you"

Alex walk to him and put wires in his wrist then duck tapped him mouth and put him the cock pit. After a few minutes, Wolf arrive a bullet wound in the arm and leg but only flesh wound. Alex gave him a first aid kit and said "you okay."

"Yah I'm okay but it hurts." He said after several deep breaths.

The plane landed at J.F.K airport with police and ambulance everywhere. Wolf was taken to a hospital for inspection. While Alex left with the Pleasures to California with a smile seeing Wolf again made him happy for a short while anyway.


End file.
